Crossing the Lines
by wild horse
Summary: *finished* Obi-wan knows revenge leads to the Dark side, but after what his Master has done to him, it’s worth it, isn’t it? Especially since Qui-gon betrayed him. PG for violence.
1. chapter 1

Title:

Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi knows revenge leads to the Dark side, but after what his Master has done to him, it's worth it, isn't it?  Especially since Qui-gon betrayed him.  Pg-13 for violence.

Disclaimer: Star Wars and the Universe and the Characters belong to George Lucas, I'm making no money from this stuff.  

Acknowledgements: Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, Orin, Chewbacca, Ginger Ninja, Moonwing Lobo and Metabee, Galahan, and all those really nice reviewers

Chapter 1:

Screaming.  His screams.  He shouldn't have been screaming – should've held it all inside him and had more self-control, but the pain was too much.  The sharp slap of the electrified whip across his face and arms, the tangible smell of burnt flesh.  His flesh.  He could hear people – the guards – laughing at him as he writhed and squirmed in terrible pain.  It hurt so much, but it wasn't as bad compared to the mental anguish.  The fear that wrenched at his heart, and the gut-rending pain.  _Master!  Why did you leave me here to die?  You abandoned me, betrayed me, gave me up to these people!   He felt the searing sting of the whip again, started screaming again and…_

…woke up.  Obi-wan Kenobi sat up straight in his bunk, hitting his head on the bed above his.  He tried to calm his ragged breathing as it filled the silence of the room he shared with Kelyl Tanner.  "Bad dream," Obi-wan said aloud by way of explanation, knowing that he'd woken Kelyl, who had also been sleeping.  It wasn't unusual, he'd been having bad dreams ever since he'd escaped from the Prison, and Kelyl was used to it.  Besides, Obi-wan knew, Kelyl Tanner had these dreams too, he just hid them more carefully.

Obi-wan reached out a hand and picked up the metal cylinder that sat on the table beside his bed.  Its weight was reassuring in his hands, although he wasn't a Jedi anymore, and didn't know how to use the Force.  Kelyl had told him that he had survived the memory wipe surprisingly well, only losing a small portion of his memories.  Obi-wan remembered most of how he'd come to be in Prison, and most of his life before that in a Temple somewhere.  He knew the Force existed, but he didn't know how to use it anymore.

Oh yes, and he remembered the person he had trusted most all his life, the person who had abandoned him and thrown him into the pain that had lasted for three whole months, before he had escaped from the Prison.  Qui-gon Jinn.  The name caused Obi-wan's mouth to twist into a sneer of contempt in the darkness of the room.  His Master.  Qui-gon had left him to die, Obi-wan was sure of that, or else, the Jedi had wanted Obi-wan to suffer in the Prisons of Seylar.   

Contempt turned to cold hatred.  And thirst for revenge.  Obi-wan's eyes narrowed to slits.  He would never forget the pain the guards had inflicted on him.  _Qui-gon will feel it…Obi-wan thought coldly, __he left me here, thinking I would die.  I'm not dead, and I'm going to show him how it feels to be abandoned.  Obi-wan vaguely remembered what Master Yoda had once told him, "Hatred leads to the dark side."_

He nearly laughed out loud.  He had been to the darkest side of life, where pain had ruled him.  The Force hadn't been his ally then like Qui-gon had said it would, it had been to difficult to find it, to shelter in its calm and peace.  No, hatred had kept him alive through all that pain the last three months, Obi-wan knew, hatred and the satisfaction that he would make someone pay for throwing him into the Prisons.  Qui-gon had been his Master, but he had never done anything to save him.

_He thought he could just throw me away.  He never trusted me, never let me help in any way with the mission.  Then he flew off, leaving me behind, promising he would come to get me, but he never came.  Qui-gon, I hate you.  _

Obi-wan replaced the lightsabre on the table, then lay back down on his bed.  He and Kelyl would have a long day ahead, and he knew they needed all the sleep they could get.

Tbc…

a/n: I know this is too short, and I'm probably going to get clobbered for such a short first chapter, but I hope you like it, and you'll review.  If not, I'll dump it, I guess.  – wild horse


	2. chapter 2

Title: Crossing the Lines

Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi knows revenge leads to the Dark side, but after what his Master has done to him, it's worth it, isn't it?  Especially since Qui-gon betrayed him.  Pg-13 for violence.

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Mr George Lucas, I'm only borrowing it to fool around with, and I earn no money from this.

Acknowledgements: Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, Ginger Ninja, Redtailhawk, Chewbacca, Yoda, Orin, Heartfire, Moonwing Lobo and Metabee, Becky, Galahan (who writes great humour fics)

a/n: Thanks for all those wonderful reviews, here's the next chapter… chapter 3 should be up by Tuesday or so.  Sorry if this chapter sounds kindof military-ish, I've been stuck on Tom Clancy for the last coupla days.

Chapter 2:

They wanted him to go back.  They said the people were tired of fighting – they were ready for peace.  Qui-gon Jinn stared at the ceiling of his quarters in the Jedi Temple.

He gave up after ten minutes.  He had too much to think about, even after three months.  Three months, had it really been that long?  It wasn't his fault, and yet, it was his fault.  He should have known the pilot would take off, would leave Obi-wan behind.  Qui-gon buried his head in his hands.  He had to believe his Apprentice was still alive, and yet, it was becoming harder day by day.  Like he had doen so many times before, Qui-gon reached out along the Bond for Obi-wan… and found nothing.  Empty space.

Qui-gon's thoughts turned finally to the mission at hand.  The council wanted him to return to Seylar and resume peace negotiations.  Seylar was a world of bitter civil war for the last ten or so years, but it hadn't always been this way.  The people used to be united, before war split them into two – the Rebellion and the True Government.  There were rumours of another faction, known as the Freedom Fighters, but Qui-gon assumed they were just rumours, nothing more than that.

The Jedi Master sighed.  He had lost his third Apprentice on Seylar, and going back meant a chance to find Obi-wan.  Qui-gon knew he had to keep on hoping, even when everyone, including his own mind, told him his Padawan was dead.

"Tell me more about this Master Qui-gon," Kelyl Tanner told Obi-wan Kenobi as they sat in the Weapons Room.  Kelyl was about Obi-wan's size and age – twenty – but heavier built, with shoulder-length dark brown hair he tied in a ponytail and rugged features.  He would have been considered handsome, except for the long scar across one eye, and the coldness in his startlingly blue eyes.

"He is, was, my Jedi Master.  Sort of like a mentor," Obi-wan stripped down his blaster rifle and started reassembling it, cleaning it as he did so.  "and father.  I thought he loved me, as a son, but I should've seen it coming.  I stumbled, once, and he never trusted me again.  Then he left me to die here on this planet."

Kelyl shrugged.  "Almost everyone in this Universe is out to get us," He checked the spare power packs for his weapon, then dumped the packs into a pouch on his utility belt.  "We just get them first, or we get back at them after they hurt us."

Obi-wan looked up from what he was doing, "Someone once told me revenge and hate are bad things.  Especially for a Jedi."

"Obsessions," Kelyl smiled grimly at Obi-wan, "They're obsessions, and they would drive you crazy, like they did to me."  He didn't elaborate further.

"Then that person was right?"

Kelyl Tanner shook his head.  "Who knows?  But it isn't fair, is it, when you suffer while those who made you don't?"

_Like Qui-gon.  The memories of his pain in the Prisons and of Qui-gon leaving him behind burned sharply in Obi-wan's mind. __ Yes, it isn't fair.  I was loyal to him, I loved him like my father, but he didn't care._

Kelyl smiled inwardly as he saw the pain on Obi-wan's face.  It wasn't a smile of triumph, though, it was a grim, battle-hardened smile from his few but crucial years of experience as a mercenary.  Obi-wan finally knew what life was really like – not black or white, but different shades of grey, with no lines at all.

"No, it's not fair," Obi-wan answered quietly.  He'd finished reassembling the blaster rifle.  "I guess I now know why people want revenge."  _Yeah, it would feel good, to let Qui-gon feel the pain he had put his apprentice through.  I will make Qui-gon pay._

"But you have to be careful, too," Kelyl Tanner cautioned.  He and Obi0wan had finished preparing their gear.  Obi-wan held his lightsabre in his hands, checking it one last time before he hooked it to his belt.

"What are we doing today?"

"Explosives, I think, on an abandoned building.  The General wants to make his presence known," Kelyl grimaced.

Obi-wan grinned for the first time, "You have better ideas?"

"Yeah, why not just assassinate all those stupid political leaders.  End the war faster, and we could get off this rock."

"They have to be polite."

At this, even Kelyl smiled, though his expression was still a closed, guarded one.

"Cover me," Kelyl Tanner whispered to Obi-wan over the comlink. 

Obi-wan double-clicked a reply, then dropped onto his stomach in the bushes, his blaster rifle ready.  There was no-one around, or at least it seemed that way, but Obi-wan Kenobi wasn't about to take any chances.

Kelyl sprinted across the gap of ferrocrete that separated the forest Obi-wan was hinding in and the target, an old, derelict building.  All the entrances were locked, exactly like he'd expected, but it wasn't much of a problem for him.  He removed the package of mouldable plastic explosive from the pouch on his utility belt, carefully separated about four square centimetres of the clay-like stuff, and stuck it to one of the six supporting pillars he'd identified as crucial in taking down the building.  Then, he rigged a detonator and moved on to the next pillar.

Obi-wan watched Kelyl's actions tensely for what seemed like hours, but was actually measured in minutes, before Kelyl started running away from the building.  Seconds later, the sound of the explosion ripped through the air as the building caved in on its fallen supports.  Obi-wan heaved a sigh of relief, then, suddenly, he jumped to his feet, prompted by instinct.  The next thing he knew, someone had jammed the barrel of a blaster rifle into his back.

_Uh oh.  He dropped his own rifle._

"Put your hands on your head," a voice came from behind him, accompanied with a sharp jab from the rifle.  Obi-wan didn't have a choice.  He felt a hand on his shoulder, saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned in surprise as he felt the hand release his shoulder and the rifle fall away.

Kelyl was kneeling over on the body of a man wearing the uniform of the True Government army, a bloodied knife in his hand.  "Close call?" He grinned humourlessly.

"Thanks.  I owe you one," Obi-wan picked up his own blaster rifle and slung the strap over his shoulder.

"I owed you a favour in the Prisons, we're even now," Kelyl wiped the knife on the grass.  "Let's get out of here."

Qui-gon sat on the transport to Seylar, staring at the streaks of light against black space that was Hyperspace.  If only…if only he'd thought of his apprentice too, before boarding the transport.

"Shut up," Qui-gon told himself sternly, "Just shut up.  All the 'if's aren't going to bring Obi-wan back.  He's dead.  Face it!"  The waves of grief were almost too much to bear, but Qui-gon built walls around them, cutting himself away, like he'd done before with Xanatos.  Nothing mattered now except his mission.  Not Obi-wan, not his own failures.  Nothing.  When he landed on Seylar, he would do the best he could to bring about peace.  And that was all that really mattered.  Everything else could wait.

Obi-wan sat among the crowd of four hundred or so Freedom Fighters, listening to their leader, General Aly'sr.  

"We know, from sources, that the Rebellion and True Government are planning peace negotiations.  They are going to form a government every bit as corrupt as the True Government is, right now," General Aly'sr's voice rose heatedly.  "Famine, poverty and the Prisons.  These won't go away!"

The Freedom Fighters voiced their agreement loudly.

The General waited some minutes before the commotion died down, then continued, "We will warn them, when they meet in two days' time.  We will storm their building, and sho ourselves.  And we will fight for peace, justice, and the right to live our lives."

The cheers lasted long after the General had left.  Obi-wan sighed and gott o his feet, heading for his quarters in the underground bunkers that the Freedom Fighters had used as their base.  He found Kelyl there, trying, unsuccessfully, to grab a few hours of dreamless – and nightmare-less – sleep.

"The General wants to gatecrash on peace negotiations," Obi-wan announced to his fighter partner and roommate.

"I know," Kelyl gave up on the sleep and looked down at Obi-wan, "Start preparing, 'cause it's gonna be the two of us doing the gate-crashing.  We're the lucky ones going in to deliver the message – blaster rifle, thermal detonator, sweet-talk and all."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, "Any special reason why?"

Kelyl Tanner just shrugged.

a/n: hey thanks for reading, hope y'all review.  The next chapter [when obi meets qui] should be up by Sunday, latest Tuesday.  I hope I'll finish it in time.  Any suggestions are most welcome. :) 


	3. chapter 3

Title: Crossing the Lines

Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi knows revenge leads to the Dark side, but after what his Master has done to him, it's worth it, isn't it?  Especially since Qui-gon betrayed him.  PG for violence.

Disclaimer: Star Wars and Everything in it belong to Mr George Lucas, I make no money from this at all, but Kelyl Tanner is mine.

Acknowledgments: As always, Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, Redtailhawk, my sis, Ginger Ninja, Chewbacca, Yoda, Orin, Galahan, thanks too to Redtailhawk and Kochan for their comments, I've added some in…

a/n: see, I managed to finish up on time, next chapter should be up, by, um, Friday or Saturday, I think.  Latest, but I'll see if I can put it up earlier.  =)  school's starting… oh yeah, and does anyone know if blasters or blaster rifles have silencers?

Chapter 3:

Obi-wan pulled on the dull-grey uniform reluctantly, then picked up his comlink and put it in a pocket.  He strapped the required blaster to his hip and slung the strap of the blaster rifle over his shoulder. He put on a deadpan expression and turned to the mirror.  His reflection stared back, and Obi-wan was satisfied that he looked like one of the guards that patrolled the Central Building.  One last thing.  He picked up his lightsabre, then realised that he had nowhere to hide it.  Obi-wan shrugged, he would have to do without that particular weapon.

"I look okay?" Obi-wan asked Kelyl Tanner.

Kelyl looked up at Obi-wan, "Yeah, but you forgot this."  He handed Obi-wan a set of I/D 's that would get them into the Central Building.

"Where'd you get these from?" Obi-wan flipped the cards over in his hand.

"Don't ask.  They're not fake, at any rate," Kelyl answered flatly.  Obi-wan decided not to probe.  

Qui-gon stepped out of the transport slowly and carefully, trying to look relaxed, but looking around himself cautiously at the same time.  The hangar they'd landed in was a small one, just enough for two or three medium transports.  Qui-gon reached out to the Force.  The people were scared, he realised, which immediately put him on alert.  _But why?__  He detected some anticipation, but it was mostly fear.  __Fear that this won't succeed, and fear… that this would succeed?  Qui-gon shook his head, it just didn't make sense at all, but he had expected it.  No-one wanted more bloodshed, they were afraid of it._

_This planet is in a real mess, Qui-gon mused.  He had barely walked ten steps before a young man of about twenty or so ran up to him.  _

"Master Jedi!" 

Qui-gon turned to face the man, who was wearing a dull grey uniform, but no weapons, "Yes?"

"Follow me, I bring you to your quarters," the young man said.  Qui-gon detected a hint of excitement in his voice.

The Jedi Master followed his escort to the turbolift in a corner of the hangar.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kelyl Tanner asked Obi-wan Kenobi.  The pair were standing in a backalley about a hundred metres away from the Central Building.  Obi-wan knew Kelyl was questioning his idea to impersonate the guards.

"I hope so…I mean, they don't exactly count their guards, do they?" Obi-wan reached for the hilt of his lightsabre, then realised he hadn't brought it along,  he felt uncomfortable without his lightsabre, but he tried not to show it.

"No, if we're lucky," Kelyl pushed his hair out of his eyes and retied it.  Obi-wan could tell his partner was uneasy too.

"There's no such thing as luck," Obi-wan answered softly, as a flicker of memory.

Kelyl checked the silencer on his blaster rifle once, then answered, "I know.  Let's get going, or we'll be late."

They walked out onto the streets, confident and proud.  Obi-wan was tense, but Kelyl was more relaxed.  Obi-wan realised his friend was better at projecting an image, maybe because Kelyl always hid under a mask, and Obi-wan had only glimpsed through it once or twice.  And what he'd seen had scared him.  Hatred.  Hidden anger.  Indifference.  And, most frightening of all, the ability to kill in cold-blood without blinking. 

_That's what's different, Obi-wan thought, __he dares to get back at those who hurt him.  I don't, I'm a coward, but I can learn.  I will __pay Qui-gon back for what he did to me._

Obi-wan turned to Kelyl, "When this is over, I have a score to settle with someone, and I might need your help."

Kelyl grinned grimly, "Sure.  Anytime."

Obi-wan shivered slightly.

Qui-gon studied the datasheet they'd given to him.  He was supposed to be in the Central building by fourteen hundred hours, standard time.  That was just barely three hours away.  He sat down on the bunk they'd given to him.  His quarters weren't exactly Spartan, but they weren't luxurious either.  Just a bunk in one end, a 'fresher at the other end, a computer, and a datapad charging port.

The young man he'd met just now promised to be back for him at one-thirty, to bring him to the Central Building.  He had reminded Qui-gon of Obi-wan, the same youthful and innocent eagerness to please and to do his job right.  _Why didn't I appreciate it?  Qui-gon wondered, realising he'd always taken Obi-wan's loyalty for granted.  __He betrayed me on Melida/Daan, then thought he could come back.  Then he blamed me for never trusting him.  Qui-gon shook his head slowly, __Obi-wan deserves it, how can I trust him, when he broke my trust?  But a nagging little voice invaded his head, __He did everything he could and more to try and show you, you just refused to see that.  Now he's gone, and you're a failure.  _

_No. Obi-wan…  Qui-gon buried his head in his hands, and, for the first time since his Apprentice's death, he cried.  __If only, if only Obi-wan would appear again.  Qui-gon vowed he would treat his Apprentice better, __but it's no use, he's dead.  _

The Central Building wasn't very impressive, but it had been re-painted, and that was something on Seylar, where ammunitions fire had left huge scars in the sides of buildings and houses.  The Building was about five or six storeys tall, Qui-gon guessed.

His escort led him through the double doors and into a lobby, which was empty save for a few people and aliens lounging around, and the guards.  It seemed as though the whole building was heavily guarded.  Qui-gon saw men in dull grey uniforms walking around holding blaster rifles, and a chill ran down his spine.  This time, the stakes were high. Too high for anything to go wrong as the peace of the planet depended on this conference's success.

He shivered a little, and suddenly, a coldness ran through him like a knife.  Qui-gon nearly jumped, but he managed to retain his composure, although he was badly shocked.  The Force was warning him.  Something wasn't right.  Everything looked alright, but Qui-gon knew, somehow, that it wasn't.

"Are there always so many guards?" Qui-gon asked his companion.

"Yes, Master Jedi, security is tight here.  There are some people who wish to destroy the peace," the young man answered guardedly as they entered another turbolift and ascended to the sixth floor.  The lift doors opened, and Qui-gon's escort pointed down the hallway to the left.  "Go straight ahead, and at the end you will see a door, knock on it and then go in.  I will leave you now."

Qui-gon nodded.  "Thank you for your help."

"You are welcome sir," the young man turned to the Jedi, "Please, help them to agree.  The war killed my parents, and it killed so many people.  Don't let them fight again…"

"I'll do my best," Qui-gon smiled warmly.  The escort disappeared into the turbolift.

"Where are they holding the meeting?" Obi-wan whispered to Kelyl as they walked along a hallway on the second level, checking to see if the rooms were occupied.  All were empty.

"How would I know?" Kelyl retorted.  "Sure as anything nobody invited us."

"If we check all the hallways, it could take ages," Obi-wan frowned slightly.

Kelyl and Obi-wan reached the turbolift and they entered it.  "You're right.  Maybe they're holding it where there's the most number of guards?"

"Well, that makes sense…" Obi-wan thought for a while, "I'd guess the sixth floor, a lot of the other guards were headed up there just now."

Kelyl shrugged as he pressed the button on the turbolift.  "Your guess is as good as mine." 

"Sith," Kelyl muttered when they stepped out of the turbolift.  Obi-wan had been right.  There were guards stationed at ten metre intervals along the whole hallway, one on each side.

"We need an excuse to walk down there…"

"Leave it to me," Kelyl held his rifle ready, then walked down the hallway confidently.  "Look like you know what you're doing," He advised in a low tone.  Obi-wan followed silently.

Kelyl reached the first guard, and told him something in a low voice.  Within seconds, the guard had raised all the other guards on their comlinks, and summoned them off the sixth level.

"What did you tell him?" Obi-wan asked.

"That they should patrol the third floor instead, sort of like a decoy.  I managed to convince him it would be more effective.  When he protested, I threatened I would kick him out of his job, and anyway, I told him we would keep watch here."

"That's lame," Obi-wan snorted.

"That's why they employ guards.  To be stupid and follow orders," Kelyl answered matter-of-factly, contempt evident in his voice.

Obi-wan looked at his Chronometer, "They've been inside for some time already.  I think it's time we crashed the party."

"Okay," Kelyl armed his rifle and removed a thermal detonator.  "Let's give them some fun."

Qui-gon watched as the two sides made introductions rather awkwardly.  The True Government and the Rebellion were trying to sort out their differences first, before they discussed forming a new, joint government, and Qui-gon would have found the way they approached each other rather funny, if it hadn't been such a volatile situation.  Everyone knew that one wrong move now and the planet could be plunged into another long, drawn-out war.

The chill hit him again, and this time, Qui-gon became fully alert.   He didn't have his lightsabre – no weapons had been allowed – but he used the Force to enhance his senses.  _Nothing seems to be wrong…_

The door crashed open, and Qui-gon saw two figures standing in the doorway, both about he same size, but one slightly heavier built than the other.  The shorter figure, took a step forward into the brightly-lit room, and Qui-gon recognised the features of a young man he had spent nearly seven years of his life with.  _No…Qui-gon's heart sank and his spirits rose at the same time, conflicting. _

_Obi-wan?__  He reached out through the bond, trying to touch his apprentice.  Around him, everyone froze._

"One wrong move, and I shoot, got that?" Kelyl snarled, his blaster rifle levelled.

Obi-wan's eyes scanned the room for any hostile intentions anyone might get, and settled on a man who sat in the centre, wearing a cloak.  _Qui-gon!  He stiffened unconsciously._

Kelyl noticed Obi-wan's reaction, and understood it.  One of the officials began to talk, but he cut them off, "Shut up, all of you."

Qui-gon's eyes sought out his apprentice's gaze, and held it.  He expected relief, but not the anger and hatred that radiated from his apprentice.  The glint of barely restrained anger and hatred in Obi-wan's eyes.  Qui-gon turned away suddenly, fighting back tears.  What had changed?


	4. chapter 4

Title: Crossing the Lines

Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi knows revenge leads to the Dark side, but after what his Master has done to him, it's worth it, isn't it?  Especially since Qui-gon betrayed him.  PG for violence.

Acknowledgements: (as always) Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, Galahan, Chewie, Ginger Ninja, Kochan, Yoda, Orin, Redtailhawk, M1A2Tanker, and whoever else who's helped me out so far…

A/n: Hope this came out as promised, but the next one's gonna be a week later, maybe expect it next Friday or the weekend, school's started… :)  - wild horse

Chapter 4:

It was tense.

Qui-gon could feel the thickness in the air, in the Force.  He knew he had to move correctly.  One wrong move, and that was it.  Obi-wan – was it really him? – and his partner wanted something, but what was it?  Suicide?  Murder?  Kidnapping?

Obi-wan received something from his partner, a round, spherical ball with a flashing red light.  Qui-gon stiffened.  Thermal Detonator.  He didn't fear for his own life.  He feared for the lives of the others in this room, and the civil war within the planet.  Qui-gon Jinn forced Obi-wan out of his mind, he couldn't let his ties with his Apprentice get in the way.

For awhile, no one spoke.  Just silence.  Then, Obi-wan started speaking in a low voice, "Listen to me.  No-one gets hurt if we do this right.  If any of you don't co-operate, we shoot…"

"You will never get away with this… this outrage!" One of the officials snarled, jumping to his feet.  A three-round burst from a rifle dropped him to the ground, moaning.  Qui-gon's eyes darted quickly to the other man with Obi-wan.  He was a mercenary, or a bounty hunter, at the very least, Qui-gon guessed.  Rugged, ruthless.  The Jedi Master glanced at the official.  The mercenary had aimed properly, Qui-gon decided.  The official wouldn't die, but he wouldn't be able to walk either.

Qui-gon saw Obi-wan's eyes narrow, like they always did when he set out with determination to accomplish something.

"Like I was saying…we can and will get away with this, and we will be back," Obi-wan's manner was cold, business-like.  "But first, we have a message for you all…"  

The wounded official groaned in pain, and the mercenary kicked him roughly in the ribs.  "Shut up and listen.  The movie is starting."  He grinned – a wild, reckless grin – but Qui-gon could sense that he didn't take pleasure in torturing his captive.

Removing a holocube from his pocket, the mercenary flicked it on with his fingers.

The image was fuzzy, but Qui-gon could make out the outlines of a man – about forty or so – with a beard and wearing a military uniform.  The figure spoke, "Greetings, officials." There was not even a hint of respect in the voice, it rang with contempt.  "I am General Aly'sr." At this, several of the officials gasped.  "You think I'm dead, but I'm not.  I survived your Prisons, and I have people who survived along with me.  We are Freedom Fighters; we are willing to fight for our freedom.  This Government you are about to form, it is rubbish.  The people are suffering, and all you think of is ending the war and starting the fear again.  Master Jedi, I know you are here also, I ask you to help us – help Seylar – escape this.  We will fight for freedom from fear, if it comes to that, but I do not want another war yet again over nothing.  I am coming, we will change Seylar.  For the better,"  The figure nodded once, then faded out.

The whole room was plunged into silence.  No-one spoke at all.  Obi-wan and his partner just stood there, observing the reactions on the faces of everyone.  Qui-gon remained as composed as ever, even though his heart was racing furiously.  

_What had happened to Obi-wan since they last met?_

_Who was Obi-wan with now?_

_Why was his Apprentice doing this?_

Qui-gon stopped the flow of questions before they flooded his mind and clouded his judgement.

Obi-wan turned his head to look Qui-gon squarely in the eyes.  He nodded once, an almost imperceptible movement.  The look in his eyes was hatred.  Pure hatred.  Thirst for revenge.  But more controlled than before.  A cool, piercing gaze more difficult to bear.  Qui-gon forced himself not to look away this time.

Then, they turned on their heels and left, striding confidently through the halls.

"Summon the guards!" one of the True Government Officials – his name was Gura – snapped into the intercom.  

"It's no use," Qui-gon said softly.  "They will be gone by then."

"What will we do?" a Rebellion Official asked fearfully as he tried to raise a med squad on his comlink for his injured friend.

"Master Jedi, we need your help," Gura turned to Qui-gon.  "This world needs peace."

"My job here is to negotiate," Qui-gon answered neutrally, forcing down his other feelings, "I will do as best I can, but I would need to take a look at these Prisons.  The Freedom Fighters would also want to participate, and I will do my best.  I have to look at all the situations, and then offer my help.  I cannot fight wars for either of you, nor do I wish to."

Gura and the other Officials nodded silently.  They knew what had to be done.  They all knew how war had devastated their homeworld.  And they knew everyone wanted a new life.

"We will take you to the prisons, Master Jedi," Gura answered after the long pause.  "But first, we must allow you some time to rest.  An aide will come and fetch you tomorrow morning."

He walked along the streets, wary, but composed and calm.  He knew what he was doing – he had done it countless times before.  This melting in with the people, this searching, and yet not seeming to be searching.

Qui-gon's eyes scanned the crowd, the presence of his Apprentice faint but distinguishable – once he knew what to look for.  The presence was getting stronger.  Qui-gon turned off the main street – crowded with fearful citizens – and into an alley, using the Force to sharpen his senses.  

The soft thud behind him made him turn around.  Qui-gon's hand flew to his lightsabre, but a cold voice stayed it.  "So, Jedi, you come and you search…" Qui-gon recognised the voice of Obi-wan's partner.  

"For someone," Qui-gon said softly, his blue eyes revealing none of his thoughts.

"I am here, Qui-gon," Obi-wan answered, blue-green eyes also emotionless.

"Obi-wan, I thought you were dead…"

"Exactly," Obi-wan's face twisted into a snarl, "You left me.  To suffer on the prisons.  I bet you had a lot of fun, knowing I was in pain, while you got away.  I defended you, and you abandoned me.  Now get out of my sight."

"Obi-wan, please…" Qui-gon tried not to let desperation creep into his voice.

The mercenary stepped forward, "Go, Jedi.  You are not wanted here."  Qui-gon could see he held no weapons, but he knew the merc was dangerous all the same.

"Qui-gon Jinn," Obi-wan's voice was colder than ice, burning with anger and hatred, "I will hunt you, after this is over.  I vow, I will come, and you will feel the pain you abandoned me to.  You thought I would die, you took satisfaction in it."

"Anger leads to the Dark Side…" Qui-gon knew it was a weak excuse.  

Obi-wan laughed.  "Where was the Force when I suffered?  Nowhere.  It is of no use to me anymore.  I don't use it, nor do I care.  Now go away!"

"Jedi, the only thing that stays our killing hand is our orders.  General Aly'sr wants you alive," the mercenary said in a dangerously soft tone, "I have hunted Jedi before, and killed them.  Remember Takir?"  

At the name, Qui-gon stiffened visibly, shocked.

"Yes," the grim smile, "I killed her.  I chased her down, and I killed her.  I had my fun then, Jedi."

Qui-gon watched as Obi-wan and the mercenary left.  Old memories and the pain from them rushed at him in a blinding wave, but he brushed them aside roughly.  

_No, this can't be happening._

But it was.  Qui-gon knew it was worse than his worst nightmare.  

A/n: thanks very much for reading, please leave reviews.  And anyway, I hope to get the next chap out by Friday (a week from now) oh yeah, and happy new year :) – wild horse


	5. chapter 5

Title: Crossing the Lines

Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi knows revenge leads to the Dark side, but after what his Master has done to him, it's worth it, isn't it?  Especially since Qui-gon betrayed him.  PG for violence.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all of Star Wars, Ob1, Qui and whoever else he owns, Kelyl Tanner is mine…

Acknowledgements: Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, Redtailhawk (hey look, I placed something about chopping off stuff like you wanted), Ivy B (know you'll read this), Galahan, Ginger Ninja, and Chewie.

a/n: I know I'm late, but… anyway, here it is.  :)  tell me what ya think, and if anybody's acting ooc?

Chapter 5:

Qui-gon walked the streets carefully.  This time, he wasn't looking for Obi-wan, although he wished very much that he could.  He missed the boy deeply, and it hurt him even more to know that Obi-wan blamed him for what had happened, and that Obi-wan hated him.

_Hate._

_I never knew it could come to that. _

Qui-gon stopped at a street corner, and waited patiently.  He had visited the Prisons this morning, Gura had brought him and showed him around.  All Qui-gon had seen were cells with criminals in them, a good thing, he thought to himself at first.  No-one seemed to be suffering badly, but Qui-gon had had a feeling that Gura hadn't been showing him everything.

Now, the Jedi Master stood on the street, just another obscure person on a crowded pavement, but he watched the people carefully, checking his chronometer every minute or so.

They said they would be here.  Qui-gon scanned the crowd again.

The Force stirred slightly, and Qui-gon looked to his left.  Two young men stood beside him.  One of them had his dark-brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and he trained his blue-eyed gaze on Qui-gon.  A shiver passed through the Jedi Master as he recognised – yet again – Obi-wan's partner.  

_Why does he keep on turning up?  Qui-gon wondered, but he nodded to the two men, smiling slightly._

"Come, Jedi," the mercenary said roughly, slipping off into the crowd easily.  Qui-gon followed silently, the second escort walking behind him.

They travelled along the streets of the city for quite a while, turning this way and that.  Qui-gon had a feeling he was being thrown off his bearings, because he realised that they had backtracked once or twice, but he said nothing.

Eventually, they turned off the streets and Qui-gon was told to get into a landspeeder.  

"What's your name?" Qui-gon asked softly as the mercenary blind-folded him.  Not that blindfolding a Jedi was of much use, Qui-gon mused.

"Kelyl Tanner," the mercenary answered in a low, harsh voice, and Qui-gon caught a glimpse of Kelyl's cold, hard eyes before the cloth covered his own vision.  He reached out to the Force, so he wouldn't be totally blind.

"You tricked my Apprentice." It wasn't a question, and Qui-gon had meant it that way.

"Depends on what you mean," the reply was from somewhere in front of him, but there was no emotion in the voice.

"You told him what happened, but you changed it."

"I don't lie, Qui-gon Jinn.  He suffered, a lot, and you never came back for him."

"I didn't have a choice!" it sounded weak, even to himself, as Qui-gon said it.

Qui-gon could almost see the smile of contempt on Kelyl's face.  "Yes, of course you didn't…you were too busy saving yourself, and making excuses."

"They didn't let me come back!  Obi-wan doesn't hate me, you made him hate me," Qui-gon's voice increased steadily, although he tried to control his emotions.

"I gave him the facts, he made his choice.  You abandoned him, to the Prisons, after all he did for you…you left him," Qui-gon detected the faintest hint of emotion and buried hurt in the mercenary's voice.

"The Prisons are nothing.  I went to see them today." Qui-gon answered softly.

"Gura is hiding things from you, things you don't know.  All looks well," Kelyl's speech was more reasoned, his tone more neutral and business-like than before, "but not only criminals go there.  It is the worst suffering you could ever imagine."

Qui-gon wanted to not believe Kelyl, but he knew the mercenary might be right.  At any rate, it had added more weight to his suspicions,  "Then who would take me there?  To see the real thing?"

Kelyl didn't answer.  The speeder had stopped, and Qui-gon's blindfold was removed.  He found himself in some sort of hangar, but he guessed that they must have been underground.  Kelyl was holding a blaster rifle, and he prodded Qui-gon with it.  "Let's go, I've had enough talking to you."

Obi-wan was just waking up when Kelyl walked into their quarters.  The mercenary was as expressionless as ever, but Obi-wan detected a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"Qui-gon is here."

Obi-wan's sleepy eyes snapped wide open.  Then he hid his surprise hastily, he had sort of been expecting it, but it was also a surprise.  No doubt, Qui-gon would seek him out later, and try and bind him with lies again.

Obi-wan nodded slowly, then said softly, "He will come and find me, when his business is done, here."

"Yes," Kelyl unstrapped his blaster and placed it on a table, then climbed up to his bunk.

"What are you hiding?" Obi-wan asked Kelyl with a wry smile.

"The usual – everything.  Take a walk and see."

Obi-wan sighed and walked out of his quarters.  Whatever it was, Kelyl wasn't going to tell him.

"Obi-wan?" the familiar voice filled him both with warmth and with cold hatred, if warm and cold were ever possible together, all at once.  He turned around slowly in the deserted corridor, to face the man in a cloak.  The hood dropped back and Obi-wan saw the features of a man he had been with for so much of his life, and the man who had betrayed him at last.

"Yes," Obi-wan answered warily.

"I…talked with your leader…he said you and Kelyl would bring me to see the Prisons.  Kelyl volunteered…" Qui-gon didn't bother to hide his uneasiness.

_So that was what Kelyl was being mysterious about.  Obi-wan mused.  He nodded curtly to Qui-gon._

"Obi-wan, I tried to come back to get you, but the Council didn't allow it…" Qui-gon's voice was wracked with anguish, although he seemed so calm.

Obi-wan spat.  "You tried!  You left me here, because it was convenient, more convenient than risking your neck to come down and get me.  Stick your neck out for me, and you'd get your shoulders chopped off as well.  So you didn't care."

"No, you don't understand."

"Yes, I do.  Kelyl told me everything that happened.  He was there, he fought beside me, while you left."

"He may be lying," Qui-gon tried to reason, his blue eyes troubled.  "He's a mercenary, he may be lying to you."

A flicker of doubt crossed Obi-wan's mind, but he pushed it aside.  Now wasn't the time to doubt Kelyl's real motives, "Kelyl was the one who looked after me, who tried his best to heal me while we were in the Prisons.  I trust him.  He was with me, you weren't."

"I don't.  He's dark.  Padawan…"

"Don't call me that!" Obi-wan snapped, his eyes flashing in anger, "You left me.  You left me… to pain, to suffering.  You deserve this, you will deserve revenge." Obi-wan choked out the words, furiously holding back hot tears, although he didn't know why he wanted to cry so badly.

"Obi-wan, don't believe all Kelyl says.  Revenge isn't right."

"Maybe it isn't," Obi-wan's voice dropped to barely more than a whisper, "but it's the only way.  You deserve it, and I hate you."

"Don't listen to Kelyl.  He killed a Jedi, he killed Takir in cold blood for no reason at all, in front of other Jedi.  He made her suffer, and he enjoyed it.  You don't want to become like this."

"No," Obi-wan shook his head, "He had a reason, even if you don't see it.  Revenge works.  I vow I will hunt you down and I will kill you, Qui-gon, as soon as you no longer receive immunity.  You can't hide…"

"Kelyl is using you to get back at the Jedi, can't you see?" Qui-gon said brusquely as he tried to keep impatience out of his voice.

Doubt crept back into Obi-wan's mind, again, he pushed it out.  Qui-gon had lied to him before, there was no reason why he wouldn't do it again.  "I don't believe you, you never trusted me.  I trusted you, I worked hard to please you, but you never cared.  You never even bothered to come back for me, Jedi Master." Obi-wan spat out the last few words in sarcasm and contempt.  

He turned around and walked away, forcing himself not to look back.  Even though a part of him wanted so much to be accepted by Qui-gon again, to have Qui-gon as the father he would never have.  The contrast between Kelyl and Qui-gon was sharp, and suddenly, Obi-wan didn't even know if he wanted to trust his partner.  _Sith__, Obi-wan cursed Qui-gon silently.  __You always plant doubt and betrayal, and I hate you even more…_

a/n: hopes ya all like it…um, next chapter is probably next weekend or so… hint: qui-gon's gonna get into big trouble, and it'll be up to obi to take his revenge.  :)  - wild horse 


	6. chapter 6

Title: Crossing the Lines

Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi knows revenge leads to the Dark side, but after what his Master has done to him, it's worth it, isn't it?  Especially since Qui-gon betrayed him.  PG for violence.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars and the whole Universe of it.

Acknowledgments: Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, Galahan, Redtailhawk, Ginger Ninja

Archiving: if you want it, email me first.  :)

a/n: sorry for the late update, I'm trying to work out the chap as fast as I can…=)

"Why did you kill her?" Obi-wan asked Kelyl softly.

"Kill who?" Kelyl didn't look at Obi-wan - he was checking the equipment on his utiliy belt.  He and Obi-wan were in the Weapons Room preparing for a mission.

"Takir.  The Jedi Knight," Obi-wan suspected Kelyl was trying to dodge the question.  He didn't need the Force for it.

"Oh.  Her," the mercenary was handling a vibro-blade now.  "I killed her, for revenge, mostly.  Qui-gon might have told you I'm trying to destroy the Jedi, to get back at them," Kelyl turned and trained his keen blue eyes on Obi-wan.

"Then what?" Obi-wan started sharply.

A flicker of deep, long-buried pain crossed the mercenary's face.  "She murdered my family.  First my parents, then my younger sisters.  That was a long time ago."

"Why?"

"You want to know why?" Kelyl turned away again, so Obi-wan wouldn't see the troubled look in his eyes, but this time, for once, his voice betrayed him.  "I shouldn't tell you."

"You can trust me," Obi-wan said eagerly, meaning it.

"You don't trust me.  I have nothing against the Jedi.  Takir killed my family, because…"

"It was a mistake," the voice of Qui-gon finished Kelyl's sentence as the door to the Weapons Room slid open.

"Don't do that!" Kelyl snapped, the vibro-blade unsheathed and in his hands, ready to kill.

Obi-wan stiffened, and he glanced away from Qui-gon's piercing gaze.

"Do what?" Qui-gon answered calmly.

"Sneak up like that," he snarled the reply and sheathed the vibro-blade again.  "You're not mine to kill."

"Then who is allowed to kill me?" Qui-gon was still calm, almost sarcastic.

"The one you betrayed," Obi-wan interrupted softly.  "Cut the sarcasm, Jedi.  We're on this mission together, and we'll have to trust each other.  I can wait."

"Get your gear together.  We're leaving now," Kelyl said shortly.

_I never knew…the thought ran through Qui-gon's mind as he stared down at the boy chained to the wall, so exhausted from the physical tortures that he couldn't even stand anymore.  Old scars and new wounds were sharply defined on his arms and legs.  It was becoming a common sight, but Qui-gon still wasn't getting used to it.  He'd seen so many people and aliens suffering today, and half of them weren't even criminals.  The Jedi Master felt Kelyl's gaze on his back as he continued crawling forward on hands and knees in the ventilation shaft._

Qui-gon turned to face the mercenary behind him.  

"It's bad, isn't it?  They torture everyone here," there was no mocking tone in the cold voice.  The glowrod illuminated his sharp features, bathing them in a green light.

"Yes, it is," Qui-gon turned back.  Now, he knew why Obi-wan could hate him so much.  This place, the Prisons, was a place of no hope.  Only pain.  To have been in here for three months…Qui-gon didn't even know if he himself could have survived with his mind intact.

Obi-wan, Qui-gon and Kelyl were strung out in single-file - the ventilation shafts were too narrow to move side-by-side.  Qui-gon wasn't comfortable with Kelyl at his back, but he didn't have a choice.  And he could not afford to be petty.

The flicker of the Force jolted Qui-gon to his senses.  He stopped.

"What is it?" Obi-wan asked quietly from his position in front.

"Something doesn't seem right," Qui-gon frowned in the semi-darkness.

"Let's hurry," Kelyl said.  

Qui-gon carried on, the nagging feeling of the Force's warning at the back of his mind, pushed away but not ignored totally.  Light shone up from a grating ahead of him.  Qui-gon watched Obi-wan scramble across, and gesture for him to follow.  Nodding, Qui-gon crawled forward.  

The Force intensified and hit him sharply like a breaking wave.  At the same time, the grating beneath him began to give way.  Qui-gon could feel it sliding away beneath him.  He grabbed the edge of the shaft desperately, feeling, even then, despair as his fingers slipped.

Kelyl grabbed the Jedi's hand in a lightning-quick move, but it was too late.  The grating gave way completely and Qui-gon tumbled down into the room below.  Kelyl was forced to let go, or to be dragged down himself.

"Who are you?" a harsh, nasal voice shouted.  Kelyl didn't bother to look, he crossed over the gap in the ventilation shaft left by the broken grating and joined Obi-wan.  "Run," Kelyl whispered.  They scrambled through the shafts, hearts hammering.  Obi-wan tripped and Kelyl nearly fell over him, but they sorted themselves out clumsily and carried on.

Fear gripped Obi-wan as he crawled desperately.  It blinded him, and behind him, Kelyl followed.  They didn't stop until some five or ten minutes later.

"Sith," Kelyl swore softly when they finally stopped, their ragged breathing filling the still silence.  It was dark, too. They had lost their glowrods in the mad, panicked rush.

"What happened to Qui-gon?" Obi-wan asked, already knowing what had probably happened.

"Fell through," Kelyl answered.  "I think some guards got him.  It sounded like a guard.  They're probably holding him prisoner now," he paused to catch his breath, sitting against the side of the shaft.  "What do we do now?"

"I don't know.  We don't even know where he is."

Kelyl searched through the pouch on his utility belt, "I've only got one glowrod left.  We can look for him, or we can just go."

"You mean, leave him…"

"Yes.  We could get out alive."

Obi-wan thought quietly for a moment.  "No.  We can't leave him."

"Why?  He left you…"

"If I leave him, I'm as bad as he is," Obi-wan answered softly.

"You wanted revenge.  Now he can see how much it hurt for you."

_Yes.  Now he can feel it.  Obi-wan stopped himself from smiling.  He would get his revenge, now, it was a perfect oppurtunity.  The tables were turned and Qui-gon had got what he deserved._

"If we go and look for him, all of us may not escape," Kelyl stopped again, then he continued, slowly, "It's your choice."

A/n: hopes y'all like it…=) thanx for the reviews.  Next chapter will be up in one or two weeks, I hope… 

- wild horse


	7. chapter 7

Title: Crossing the Lines

Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi knows revenge is wrong, but after what his Master has done to him, it's worth it, isn't it?  Especially since Qui-gon betrayed him.  Pg-13 for violence.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars and the whole Universe of it.

Acknowledgments: Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, Galahan, Redtailhawk, Ginger Ninja, Ivy,

Archiving: if you want it, email me first.  :)

a/n: sorry for late post, but here it is anyway, hope it's okay…

Chapter 7:

Qui-gon squeezed his eyes shut against the wave of pain that tore through his large frame.  No, he couldn't, wouldn't scream.  Jedi didn't scream.  He gritted his teeth, willing himself not to make a noise, not even a whimper.  Now he knew what Obi-wan had gone through, what had changed his Apprentice.  In this kind of perpetual darkness, his wrists and ankles chained to the wall, his body bruised and bleeding, beaten by someone he couldn't even see in the darkness.  He reached out to the Force, but it offered barely any comfort.  It was as though he were trying to cup water in his hands, it kept slipping out from between his fingers.  Qui-gon shuddered.  The hopelessness drowned him, hurt him more than anything else.

He knew, now.

He knew, Obi-wan's pain.

Qui-gon knew how the torture had changed his Apprentice.

_Obi-wan, his mind screamed in anguish, __Obi, I never knew…_

The beating stopped.  Qui-gon collapsed, but he couldn't fall to the ground.  He hung there, half-conscious, the fog of exhaustion and pain creeping across his mind.  _Will Obi-wan come for me?  Qui-gon's mind wondered.  __Or will he leave me.  Another voice interrupted._

_He will come for me.  _

_Do you really think so?_

_Obi-wan would never abandon me…_

_You did it to him first.  It was your fault, your betrayal._

_No…_

In the darkness.  Qui-gon knew how the seeds of doubt had been sown.  He hadn't bothered to come back for Obi-wan, had just left, presuming his Apprentice dead.  Now, he deserved what was happening.

_Obi, Obi-wan.__  Please…I didn't know…_

"You're crazy," Kelyl said softly, shaking his head.  "Crazy."

Obi-wan sought out the merc's eyes and held their gaze, "You can play with me, or you can leave.  That's your choice too.  But I will not let him die here.  I will not have my revenge this way."

"Why?" the edge in Obi-wan's voice startled the mercenary, but he still held Obi-wan's gaze.

"Qui-gon would never know I left him.  He would never accept it.  I will get him out, and then I will kill him," the darkness hid the grim smile on Obi-wan's face.  "Now are you coming with me, or not."

Kelyl pulled out the last glowrod and lit it, then he passed it to Obi-wan.  "When I killed Takir, it wasn't pretty either.  Let's go."

Obi-wan nodded and set off down the ventilation shaft.  Something made him pause for a while.  He turned to Kelyl, "I think we're in the prisoner torture block, if we can just find out where they would keep Qui-gon…"

The Force lashed out at him so hard, Obi-wan brought both hands to his head, trying to fight against his sudden headache.  He curled up into a ball in pain. 

_Obi-wan.__  Please…I didn't know…_

Everything was clear, now.  Everything.  Obi-wan remembered what had happened before the memory wipe with amazing clarity.  Images shot through his mind unbidden, too fast for him to really grasp them.  His head hurt, pain lancing through every nerve in his body.

"Obi-wan?" Kelyl's voice brought Obi-wan back to consciousness.  "Obi-wan, are you okay?"

"Yes," his voice was soft, but firm.  He got back onto hands and knees.  The presence was clear, pulsing, the pain was gone now.  "I know where Qui-gon is."  

The sharp chink of metal woke Qui-gon from his stupor.  He couldn't tell how long he had been here.  Minutes, hours, days?  Was it them again?  Were they coming again to beat him?  His heart shrank with fear, but he tried to push it aside.

_There is no fear where strength lies._

Qui-gon tried to tell himself he had the Force as his ally.  He tried to tell himself that the Force would give him his strength.  It didn't work.  He reached out for it, but felt only a ripple.  At first, he was too dulled with pain and suffering to realise it, but then it dawned on him, slowly.

_Obi-wan.___

Obi-wan was coming for him.

Another chink of metal from above his head jolted Qui-gon fully awake.  He heard a clatter as the metal grille was removed, and the soft thud of somebody landing beside him.  In the darkness, he couldn't be sure who it was.

A green blade hissed to life in front of him, and Qui-gon recognised the sharp features of Kelyl Tanner.  The mercenary had found Qui-gon's lightsabre carelessly dumped in a corner of the cell.  The guards had assumed – correctly – that Qui-gon could never break out of his chains on his own.

The blade moved towards the Jedi Master.  Qui-gon closed his dark-accustomed eyes against the stark brightness of it, felt its low hum grow nearer.  Would Kelyl kill him?  Qui-gon had barely anymore strength to bother about that.

Another sharp hiss and the room grew dark again.  Qui-gon fell forward to the ground as his bonds were cut.  He was roughly dragged to his feet.

"Step on me and climb up," Kelyl said brusquely.  Qui-gon summoned his strength and the mercenary helped him up into the shaft.

A pair of hands dragged him inside the shaft.  He lay there on the cold metal, trying to control his ragged breathing.  He was free.

Light shot through the darkness unexpectedly.  Obi-wan started as the room below him filled with light.  The door creaked open, and then he heard the shout of a guard.

"Move it!" Obi-wan whispered urgently to Qui-gon.  There was blaster fire now, then another shout, and silence.  Obi-wan didn't dare to look down into the room.

"Obi-wan?" Kelyl's hands gripped the edge of the opening.

Obi-wan grabbed his friend's hands and helped the mercenary up into the ventilation shaft.  

Kelyl was grinning grimly, but his breathing was uneven.  "Go.  I silenced the guard… they might find out soon though.  Let's go."

Obi-wan kicked out the grille and stumbled out into the bright sunshine.  It was already mid-afternoon.  He shielded his eyes against the glare.  The ventilation shaft ended outside of the Prison area, near one of the back-alleys of the town.  He watched Qui-gon stagger out, exhausted and badly-injured.

"Obi-wan, thank you," Qui-gon gasped.  "I knew you would… come back…"

Obi-wan trained his blue eyes on Qui-gon, "The only reason I did it, was because I want you to know how you die.  You will die at my hands, Qui-gon Jinn."

"No…" Qui-gon shook his head.  He couldn't, wouldn't believe it.  Suddenly, his lightsabre was in his hands, its green blade coming to life.  Somehow, he found the energy.  Qui-gon turned to Kelyl, "You did this.  You taught him revenge."

Kelyl laughed, a hoarse, hollow laugh, "No, Jedi.  It was his to choose."

Obi-wan ignited his own lightsabre as the green blade went for his friend's throat.

TBC… 

a/n: I know I'm evil, making all you guys wait, but hey, I haven't thought of how to end it yet [but don't worry, I still got a few more chapters to go] =)  thanks for all the nice reviews… next chapter up in 2 weeks, most probably.

                  - wild horse :)


	8. chapter 8

Title: Crossing the Lines

Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi knows revenge is wrong, but after what his Master has done to him, it's worth it, isn't it?  Especially since Qui-gon betrayed him.  Pg-13 for violence.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars and the whole Universe of it.

Acknowledgments: Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka, Galahan, Redtailhawk, Ginger Ninja, Ivy, Debbie (thanks for chasing me to do this)

Archiving: if you want it, email me first.  :)

a/n: sorry for late post, as was pointed out to me by someone, 'two weeks' was 6 months ago.

Chapter 8:

The lightsabre blades crashed against each other.

Blue against green.

Apprentice… against Master.

Kelyl ducked out of the way, using the time Obi-wan had bought for him to steer clear of Qui-gon's blade.  He could see the anger, the hatred, the frustration, the pain in the big Jedi's eyes.  Qui-gon could not believe that he had lost Obi-wan.  Kelyl took a few steps backwards away from the duelling Jedi.

Qui-gon felt his own anger towards Kelyl.  Kelyl, who had deceived Obi-wan, led him down the dark side, down the path of revenge.  He twisted around to face the mercenary.

_Anger._

Qui-gon stopped.  

_Hatred._

He could not hate.  He was a Jedi.  There could be no space in his mind for retribution, for payback.  He could only have peace.

Qui-gon took a deep breath, centering his thoughts.  Then, he turned, away from Kelyl, to face his own apprentice.

Obi-wan watched Qui-gon turn back to face him.  Anger and hatred rose in him.  Qui-gon had left him for dead.  Had not bothered to come back and rescue him.  And now, Obi-wan knew, he had the right to leave Qui-gon for dead.  It was the only way.  Qui-gon must learn, he must know what it felt like to be betrayed, to be left behind.

_I will kill him, Obi-wan smiled to himself, __and he will be sorry._

It seemed like a dark wellspring of power had been opened up within him.  Obi-wan tapped into it instinctively.  The darkness filled him, fuelled him.  Strangely, it felt good.  Revenge, it seemed, felt good to him.  He raised the brilliant blue blade, locked eyes with Qui-gon, and leapt forward.

Qui-gon deflected Obi-wan's first swing easily.  As he drew on the Force for strength and its power, he was stunned by the darkness that seemed to come from his apprentice.  A darkness that should not ever have been there.

Qui-gon felt his heart being wrenched into two as Obi-wan landed, spun around and thrust the blade at him.  Obi-wan had fallen to the dark side.  And he was powerful.  

For a moment, Qui-gon began to panic, something he had not done for so long.  But then, he dragged his mind away from the fear, and back to logic.  He could bring Obi-wan back.  He would.  He could apologise, heal the huge rift that had opened up between him and his apprentice.  Everything could return back to normal.  That was all he wished for as he raised his green blade to meet the blue one.

"Obi-wan, I'm sorry.  Forgive me."

Obi-wan Kenobi heard the words, but he refused to listen to them.  Qui-gon was liar, a traitor.  Nothing he said was what he really meant.  Obi-wan pulled his lightsabre away from Qui-gon's, and twisted around to deliver another blow.

Kelyl Tanner leaned against the wall, watching the two Jedi.  He saw the anger in Obi-wan's eyes – more anger than hate – and the compassion in Qui-gon's.  Obi-wan was ready to destroy, Qui-gon would do anything to bring things back to the way they used to be.  Did Obi-wan really want to kill Qui-gon?  Kelyl's eyes narrowed as he recalled a conversation with the Padawan…

_"What does a Jedi Master do?" Kelyl leaned back into the chair, watching Obi-wan check his lightsabre.  Kelyl knew the answer, but he had other intentions._

_Obi-wan looked up at the mercenary, "He's a mentor, mostly, I would suppose and…" Obi-wan paused._

_"And?"___

_Obi-wan turned away from Kelyl's piercing gaze, "He's like a father."_

_"What about Qui-gon?"_

_"I used to believe he was like a father to me.  Until he betrayed me, and left me behind."_

_Kelyl__ could tell Obi-wan was troubled.  Obi-wan had loved Qui-gon as a father, and the Jedi Master had betrayed him.  "And now?"_

_There was a long silence, before Obi-wan answered softly, "Now I don't know.  I hate him, I must.  I want to make him pay.  But…"_

_Kelyl__ raised an eyebrow, still watching Obi-wan._

_"Sith," Obi-wan's voice nearly broke.  He took a deep breath, steadied himself, "When he spoke to me that day, I felt as though…as though I wanted __just to run back to him, and let him be like my father again.  I know that's stupid," Obi-wan finally looked up at Kelyl, "but sometimes I find myself hoping."_

_"If you take the path of revenge, there will be no more hope."_

_"I know.  And I know that even now, there is __no more hope.  Qui-gon betrayed me.  Nothing can change that," Obi-wan paused yet again, "When you killed Takir, it didn't change anything, did it?"_

_Kelyl__ sighed, "It didn't change anything she did, but it sure as anything made me feel better," Kelyl grinned, but some of it was forced, "Now I have a death penalty on my head, for killing a Jedi.  But I can live with that."_

_"I suppose I could too."_

"Sith," Kelyl swore under his breath.  "You couldn't."  Kelyl knew Obi-wan could never live the hard life he himself had chosen.  Obi-wan was still too innocent.  He still believed in the fact that Good could always win Evil.  And, whether he liked it or not, he still loved his Master.  Buried under all that hatred, anger, pain.  

Kelyl had known it, for a very long time.  He had tried to help Obi-wan, the best way he could.  Kelyl knew there were other ways, there had to be, but he had taken this one, the path of revenge.  _And look where it has led me, the mercenary mused.  An innocent, naive boy – he hadn't even grown up fully then – who had killed a Jedi in cold blood, now forced to always be on the run.  He had grown up too fast, too soon, thrust into a hard, difficult world.  __Face it, Kelyl told himself, __Obi-wan could never take it.  His future lies with the very person he's trying to kill.  And I was partly responsible for making him hate…_

He picked up the transmitter and keyed in a few numbers.

­Qui-gon watched Obi-wan raise his lightsabre again, preparing for another attack.  Qui-gon tried to gather all his thoughts and focus, but he knew he was too distracted.  _It should never have come to this, the Jedi Master knew, __I should never have had to fight him.  Just then, Obi-wan attacked with startling ferocity.  Suddenly caught off guard, Qui-gon barely deflected the blow.  He staggered backwards, trying to recover his balance as quickly as possible.  Obi-wan kicked out, and Qui-gon fell.  His lightsabre flew out of his hand, landing with a clatter on the floor.  The tip of Obi-wan's blue blade hovered centimetres away from his throat.  Qui-gon froze, fear in his eyes.  Fear, not of dying, but for his apprentice._

Obi-wan stared down at his Master.  No, his former Master.  Obi-wan could feel his own anger, his own pain at being left behind.  _I hate him.  I hate him for leaving me behind and for never trusting me with responsibility.  He never cared for me.  _

"Obi-wan," Qui-gon locked eyes with Obi-wan.  "Obi-wan, I'm sorry.  Please, forgive me."  There was no more fear in his eyes anymore, just certainty, hope.  Qui-gon wasn't begging for his life.

"You left me behind.  You betrayed me.  You deserve this," Obi-wan's eyes narrowed.  Somehow, he didn't really want to kill Qui-gon.  Now that he had the chance, he didn't want to.  But he had to.  Qui-gon had to know how much it had hurt, had to pay for all that he had done.  _Revenge is the only way._

"Obi-wan…"

Obi-wan turned at the sound, his lightsabre blade still centimetres away from Qui-gon's throat.

"Don't do this," Kelyl's bright blue eyes met Obi-wan's.

"Why?  Why shouldn't I?" Obi-wan's voice was cold, hard.  The blade leaned in closer to the Jedi Master's neck.

"It won't work."

"It _is the only way.  How could he have left me and not pay for it…" his words were starting to sound hollow and empty, even to himself._

"Watch out!" Kelyl ducked just as he heard the whine of a blaster.

Through the Force, Obi-wan felt the blaster bolt coming, headed straight for him.  The instinctive reaction would have been to dodge, but Obi-wan knew the bolt would hit Qui-gon.  Without thinking, Obi-wan flicked his lightsabre off and stood his ground.

The blaster bolt slammed into his stomach.  Obi-wan doubled over in pain.

thanks for reading and all the reviews, I really appreciate it.  I'm working on the next chapter, have to get it done before school starts.  That should be up in a week, sorry for the huge delay =)

                                                                                    - wild horse


	9. chapter 9

Title: Crossing the Lines

Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi knows revenge is wrong, but after what his Master has done to him, it's worth it, isn't it?  Especially since Qui-gon betrayed him.  Pg-13 for violence.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars and the whole Universe of it.

Acknowledgments: Jesus, my brother and sister, Padawan Nik-ka, Galahan, Redtailhawk, Ginger Ninja, Ivy, Debbie (thanks for chasing me to do this)

Archiving/comments: email me at wild_horse1987@yahoo.com.sg 

Author's note: I'm trying to tie up this fic right now, and I'll also be trying to update more regularly :) enjoy…

Chapter 9: 

"Obi-wan!" Qui-gon scrambled to his feet hastily, just in time to see the bolt hit his Apprentice.

Another bolt hit Obi-wan in the leg, and he collapsed on the ground.

"Get him!" Kelyl yelled to Qui-gon, then opened fire with his blaster.

Qui-gon scooped up his Apprentice in his arms and half-ran, half-stumbled to Kelyl, who was hiding behind a ferrocrete wall.

"Sniper on the roof, and the guards are on the way," Kelyl told Qui-gon.

"Obi-wan is badly hurt," Qui-gon glanced down at his Apprentice.  "He needs medical aid."

Kelyl's eyes narrowed, "You will not find it here, your best bet would be to return to Coruscant."

"We don't have a ship."

Kelyl grinned recklessly.  "That's what you think."  The mercenary ran off down the alleyway.  Qui-gon followed, Obi-wan in his arms.

Kelyl could hear the faint footsteps of the guards behind him, but he wasn't unduly worried.  They were close, but not all that close.  Qui-gon was having some trouble keeping up, but Kelyl knew he couldn't slow down to wait.

"Come on, we're nearly there."

Qui-gon followed Kelyl around another corner and found himself looking at a battered cargo ship.

"How did you…" Qui-gon glanced at Kelyl.

"Never mind, get on board.  Quick!" Kelyl interrupted Qui-gon.  The footsteps were drawing closer.  Kelyl drew a blaster and watched anxiously as Qui-gon struggled up the boarding ramp with Obi-wan.  As soon as the Jedi Master was in the ship, Kelyl turned and sprinted up the ramp, running into the cockpit.

Kelyl knew he was no ace at flying, it was something he had never really picked up.  He directed power to the engines, then switched on the repulsorlifts.  The cargo ship rose above the ground just as the first few blaster bolts hit the ship's hull.

"Oh Sith," Kelyl muttered under his breath.  He couldn't direct power to the shields now since he needed all of it for the engines.  The mercenary yanked at the controls, aimed the ship skyward, and then fired off the thrusters.

Qui-gon staggered into the cockpit and shot an accusing glare at Kelyl, "Trying to kill us back there, mercenary?"

Kelyl didn't bother with any smart remarks, just got out of the pilot's chair and let Qui-gon take over.

Qui-gon brought the shields online, checking hull integrity, engine power and weapons systems with one quick glance.  Everything seemed normal.  He pointed the ship's nose towards space, then increased the throttle to a hundred percent.  He hoped he wouldn't encounter resistance from planetary security as he punched through the atmosphere.

Kelyl was sitting to one side, silently punching in hyperspace coordinates with his left hand.  "Inbound fighters at six o'clock, Planetary Defence," he told Qui-gon.

"Yeah, I see them.  Is the Navcomputer ready?" 

"Almost.  Head for the point on the display."

A blinking dot appeared on the radar display in front of Qui-gon.  The Jedi turned the ship around to face it.

"Okay, hang on…" Kelyl was still checking readouts from the Navcomputer, "engage Hyperdrive now!"

Individual stars lengthened to long, white streaks of light as the cargo ship jumped into Hyperspace.

Qui-gon heaved a huge sigh of relief, then turned to Kelyl.  "We're going to Coruscant, right?"

Kelyl looked up from the displays he was checking, confused, "No, I thought we were going to Kessel."  The mercenary laughed at the shocked look on Qui-gon's face, before continuing, "I was just kidding."

"Good," Qui-gon got up and went to check on Obi-wan.

Obi-wan was lying on the cold metal floor, dazed.  His stomach and leg hurt, and he closed his eyes against the pain.  He could sense Qui-gon running in to check on him.

"Master?" he managed to say softly.

"I'm here Obi-wan."

"Master, I'm sorry for trying to kill you.  You saved my life."  

"It's okay, I'm sorry for what I did, too."  It took a lot from Qui-gon to say that, but he meant it.

Obi-wan wanted to say something else, but Qui-gon gently touched his Apprentice's mind with the Force, _rest first, Obi-wan.  Nothing else needs to be said anymore._

A certain peace came over the Apprentice, he knew that the Bond was back again, between them, stronger than it had ever been.  And it would be strong enough to keep them together, forever.

"It's not all that bad," Kelyl sat across from Obi-wan, studying the Jedi with his cold, blue eyes.  "There's nothing else for me here, anyway."

"Don't you want to live anymore?  To see things you haven't seen?" Obi-wan searched Kelyl's eyes for any sign of emotion, but saw none.  Then again, Kelyl was one of the few who could face a death sentence without feeling anything – fear, anger, relief, or anything else.  Obi-wan had to keep himself from shuddering.

"I've seen too much.  Hatred, death, suffering.  I've seen too much to believe that there is enough good left," Kelyl said bluntly.

Obi-wan sighed.  "It was Takir, wasn't it?  She killed those you loved, and you killed her."

Kelyl looked away from Obi-wan, "I suppose so.  The day I killed her, something happened," the mercenary looked back at Obi-wan, "something changed.  I didn't see the world like I used to anymore."

"How did you use to see it?"

It was Kelyl's turn to sigh.  "The way you still do.  Full of hope, promise and goodness."

Obi-wan couldn't look into Kelyl's cold, hard eyes this time.  For he saw, sitting in front of him, the kind of person he would have become, had he believed he really hated his Master, had he killed Qui-gon.  Kelyl was too scarred, too hardened to care anymore.  A long, but not uncomfortable silence dragged on before the two of them before Obi-wan saw the guard signal to him that he only had a few minutes left.

"Kelyl?"

"Yeah," the mercenary turned to look at Obi-wan.

"Thanks for all you've done, and thanks for helping me realise it was wrong."

"You're welcome.  There's only one thing I would miss when I go," Obi-wan saw maybe a flicker of sadness in the mercenary's eyes, "Obi-wan's friendship."

Before Obi-wan could reply, the guard entered the room and escorted him out.  When he looked back, through the glass panel outside the room, he saw Kelyl give him a cocky, reckless grin, and then the young mercenary too, was taken away.

The executer watched his charge carefully, a young man with dark brown hair and startlingly blue eyes.  He had chosen to die by hanging, and it suddenly struck the executer that his young charge was not much older than his eldest son.

Death penalty for murdering a Jedi.

The executer shuddered.  He did not know what had driven this young man to kill at such a young age, and to kill with such ruthless efficiency.  He looked around him at the faces that belonged to the people outside the large, glass-panelled room.  Most of them were Jedi – a short green troll, a bald dark-skinned man, a tall Jedi with shoulder-length hair and his young apprentice, among others.

Obi-wan watched Kelyl step forward, put his head through the noose.  The mercenary's expression was unreadable.  For the first time, Obi-wan saw Kelyl for who he really was, a disillusioned, devastated young man who had been handed a bad lot in life, and who had fought back the only way he knew how.  He had made too many wrong decisions, and it hadn't been all his fault.  

Obi-wan turned around and left the building – he could not bear to see Kelyl die.

He heard footsteps behind him, and saw Qui-gon walk up to him.

"I don't understand," Obi-wan said quietly, "why he chose to come back, knowing that they would kill him."

Qui-gon put a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder, "It was his choice.  Although I don't think anybody really understands."

"I feel afraid, when I see what happened to him," Obi-wan turned to face Qui-gon, "It could have been me.  It could have been me running from the authorities, standing up there, staring death in the face."

"But it wasn't.  He did save you, maybe he saw something in you that used to be in him."

"And I saw that I could never have survived what he did."

a/n: sorry about all the long stuff, I needed to clear this up.  It's finished anyway, thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
